


I'll Never Forget

by JJiscrazy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied Relationships, Injured Hinata Shouyou, M/M, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Third Person, Poor Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJiscrazy/pseuds/JJiscrazy
Summary: Kageyama will never forget..
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	I'll Never Forget

His smile, god his smile was beautiful. It was something that made his heart flutter in his chest the blood rushing to his face. Hinata always had that speciality about him. The way he shines so bright, he makes himself noticeable cause his height is against him, but once you do it's all you can see. This radiant gorgeous teen with a wide smile, beautiful shining eyes, a soft round face. How could anyone forget him? He could never from when they first met, he was so plain yet distinguishable at the same time.

That's why he couldn't forget.

He couldn't forget Hinata offering to go with him to Coach Ukai's store as he wanted some milk too. He couldn't forget their banter with each other on the way, nor the smiles on their faces at things that were agreed on. He couldn't forget how when they were coming up to buy the milk the man came in, mask on and gun up. God he couldn't forget when he himself was shaken to the core almost forgetting to breathe at the sudden barrel aimed at the three of them, Ukai's face set and cold. He couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried when Hinata turned his head and had the nerve to smile at him, whispering that everything would be okay.

He couldn't forget.. not with it being engrained in his brain the gun going off, the sudden loud bang almost distracting him from it zipping through the air and straight through Hinata's chest, a deep spray of blood bursting out his back as the bullet clanged in the back.

Eyes widening, before his knees gave out suddenly, leaving it to Kageyama who let out a strangled noise hands reaching, immediately taking hold of the smallers male heavy and suddenly limp body. Dropping to the floor his head in his lap as Ukai managed to deal with the robber with his own gun, not killing him but disasbling him long enough to tie him up with zip ties.

He either sped or Kageyama was losing track of the time as Ukai got right beside the two of them, cursing lowly as he fumbled with his phone, getting on call with 119. Before they answered, he spit out demands and instructions for Kageyama but it was all white noise for him, eyes stuck on the open hole in the small boys chest, his shirt soaking with the deep crimson. A wet cough racked his lungs forcing blood out his mouth making more of a mess.

With a hit on the head from Ukai he was forced to focus. "Kageyama stay with me, hold your hands on the wound and apply pressure, the bullet has an exit hole so just hold it down for now"

With a shaky nod and even shakier hands he complied, hands forcing down on the wound feeling the squelching blood under them. It didn't help as Hinata cried out a weak whine, back arching with the pain.

Ukai talking to emergency services was background noise to him, his attention fully focused on this tiny human being, his tiny FRIEND dying slowly under him.

He sniffed wiping his face, a mistake as it only smeared the redness but he couldn't care less. "Hinata boke! Don't you dare leave! You hear me?? I'm going to win our running competition, and, were gonna win nationals, and, and" he clenched his teeth, "your gonna be by my side cause your invincible while I'm with you! So damnit don't you give up!!"

He was trembling he realized, body racking with sobs while tears ran down his cheeks. The ginger only looked up to him and smiled some, faintly he could feel his heart rate slowing but he didn't want to give up, he slowly and weakly touched Kageyama's cheek, "b,b,bakayama.." he rasped out.

Moments later his hand dropped limp, his heart giving out. His face now gone of a smile or any expression, eyes gone of the brightness and determination.. it took a few seconds for it to kick in but when he felt Ukai's heavy hand landing on his shoulder, he cried out.

"SHOUYO"

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops? Don't worry I'm writing either fluff or steamy times for Hinata's birthday (yes I'm late aidjwjakds)


End file.
